The Search For Phin
by Jazzimon
Summary: Phineas goes MISSING after being hurt by what someone said, but what he doesn't know is that it was never TRUE! Now he hides from everyone in hurt and sadness. Can anyone fix his broken heart, or will the bond and trust of two siblings be gone FOREVER! Find out in this fanfic. Rated to be safe. TO BE CONTINUED TIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Search For Phin**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I kinda had this idea for while. I don't know why, but I just thought I could take some time to express some other ideas I have.

By the way, Phin is my little nickname for Phineas. I just had to tell you.

Well, enjoy it, and if you don't, then please don't send any bad reviews. That would make me sad :c.

* * *

It was a normal day in Danville.

The birds were singing, the winds were blowing, the young geniuses were doing something impossible causing their sister to go crazy.

Yeah, it's a normal day in Danville.

Today the boys made a giant helicopter, but by the time they were done testing it out, it disappeared, like always.

now we join what happens next.

"See mom?! SEE?!" Candace asked all excitedly. "See what?" her mom asked. Candace looked in the back yard to see that it wasn't there. "NOOOO!" Candace shouted in disbelief. "Hi mom!" Phineas happily greeted, waving his hand. "Hi boys! Candace honey, I'll be inside preparing some brownies. OK?" Linda (their mom) said before going inside. "But mom! it was HUGE!" Candace tried to explain, following her mom inside.

"Mom! It's-" "Candace, honey, give it a rest, alright?" Linda told her daughter while taking the brownies out of the oven. Candace groaned, irritated that her mom won't listen to her. "Have a brownie if you want it" her mom said before leaving the kitchen. Then Candace's phone rang.

"WHAT!" Candace aggravatingly answered. "Whoa! What's wrong Mrs. Mad Lady?" Stacy asked and joked.

The scene then goes to the boys in the backyard (you'll see why later on). Ferb already went inside, ate a brownie, and went upstairs to read. Phineas was still outside, talking to Isabella. "So, see you tomorrow?" Phineas asked her. "You bet! See ya!" Isabella said before leaving. Then Phineas made his way to the door, but stopped when he heard Candace say his name. Then he hid beside the door, and peeked his head through it to see what she was doing.  
He could hear what she was saying.

"I can't believe that guy! I just Hate him! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" Candace exclaimed through the phone, now angry.

Phineas couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Does she really hate me?' 'Is that what she really thinks of me?' Phineas thought to himself as tears gathered in his eyes. He felt really hurt by hearing this. All these years of being her brother and she just throws them away like that. Soon it was all to much to comprehend and he ran into their basement (I don't care if they don't have a basement, let's pretend they do). Candace was still talking on the phone.

"I mean, that Steven guy is such a jerk! Why does she go out with him?!" Candace asked her friend, not aware of the hurt she caused her brother.

Phineas reached the bottom of the basement. Then when he got to the wall, be got out a remote, and typed in a code. Then, a secret door opened in the wall, revealing a secret room. Phineas entered it and the door closed, looking like a normal wall again.

'I can't believe that's what she thinks of me' Phineas thought, curling up in a ball trying to feel better. 'Well, if she really hates me that much, then she won't mind not seeing me again' Phineas continued to think, tears coming down his cheeks in the process (I think it makes sense that Phineas is sensitive to emotions. He is just a kid after all).

Then he decided to stay in his little secret room from now on.

* * *

COMPLETED CHAPTER!

I hope it wasn't too depressing. I don't want to make people cry.

Phineas hiding in a closet out of hurt IS kinda OOC for him, but I bet you would be hurt too if you thought you heard someone close to you said that about you.

Well, the next chapter will be better than this one.

And YES I KNOW I'm typing another story, which is why this story won't be very long.

Well, CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Search For Phin**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I know I might of hurried the last chapter a bit, but I already posted it, so it'll stay.

Plus. I know Phineas hiding in a secret room to be alone out of hurt and betrayal IS kinda extreme, but you got to think, Phineas has sensitive emotions and looks up to Candace. He also knew Candace all his life and did a whole bunch of things for her.

Besides, I needed to start this fanfic _somehow_.

Well, I hope you like this one.

* * *

"Mom, have you seen Phineas around here?" Candace asked her mother in worry. "No, not since this morning" her mom answered. "Alright" Candace said before heading upstairs. She hasn't seen her red head brother for a couple of hours, and she was really starting to get worried.

When she got to Phineas and Ferb's room, she swung open the door and walked in. Ferb then directed his attention from the book to his stepsister, lying on his bed. "Ferb, have you seen Phineas" Candace asked, walking toward him. "Yes. He is 12 years old, has a triangle for a head, and has red hair" Ferb noted, making fun of the question (for the first time). Candace gave him a look. "I don't need your humor" Candace told him. "I mean, do you know where he is" Candace pointed out. Ferb shook his head. "Oh man, where could he be?" Candace asked, getting antsy about her disappeared brother. "You don't know?" Ferb asked, raising an eyebrow. "No. The last time I saw him was when he was coming insi- oh no! What have I DONE?!" Candace exclaimed in fret, realizing what she had done. "What HAVE you done?" Ferb asked, curiously. "I think Phineas misheard my conversation with Stacy" Candace explained.

Ferb still didn't understand. He wasn't exactly paying attention then, as he _was_ reading his book, and looking at pictures in it (this will be a hint in another fanfic I am thinking). "Phineas must've ran away cause he thinks I hate him" Candace further explained. Then Ferb got worried too. It wasn't like Phineas to just run off like that. Ferb knew his stepbrother very well, but he would've never thought that _this _would happen.

Then he put his book down, and agreed to help find Phineas.

Meanwhile, Perry was headed for his entrance, but then he heard someone crying, someone familiar. He followed the sound to the basement, then he realized that it was coming from the wall. Then he pressed his sightless ear up against the wall to hear it better. After a while of trying to recognize it, he finally did. It was Phineas.

"_Wait, why is he crying? he almost never does that_" Perry wondered. Then, he went back into his mindless animal disguise, and did his chattering noise so that Phineas would hear him. After a couple of seconds, he saw the wall suddenly slide open, revealing a secret room. Then, Phineas poked his head out, scooped up the platypus, brought him inside, and closed the wall (Ha! I think that was funny, cause it's like 'and closed the _door'_, but I replaced it with _wall_. I think that's pretty humorous). Then the boy went back into the corner, and hugged his semi-aquatic pet close.

"Perry, you still like me, right" Phineas asked, still crying. Perry gave an assuring chatter. Phineas smiled, and held his pet closer. Then, Perry's wrist watch was blinking. Still being held by Phineas, he answered it, and luckily, it only came out to be a text, saying to come to the layer. He looked at his broken owner, and texted back that he couldn't come in today and to find a substitute agent, and he sent it.

Then he decided to stay with him and help the boy through this.

* * *

CHAPPY FINISHED!

Wow, is it just me? or do I make this story dreadful.

I mean, I'm perfectly fine and all, I just came up with the story.

And if you don't like this fanfic, then I have some other ones to read too.

Anyway, I'm still typing this.

THANKS FOR READING MY FICS! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Search For Phin 3**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

Hey Peoples! I just wanted to greet you.

I'm pretty busy with other fanfics I'm typing, so the story will most likely end soon.

Anyway, I give you chapter 3!

* * *

Candace and Ferb were now very worried for their brother. Candace went to search for him in the neiborhood while Ferb would stay in the house in case Phineas came back. Candace was yelling his name and asking his friends if they've seen him, but so far, they haven't.

Meanwhile, Phineas was somewhere else.

_*Nightmare*_

_Phineas was in a baron, dry field. The scene was in black in white (that's how I see it). He didn't recognize his surroundings, but he had a terrible feeling about it.  
_

_He turned to see Isabella standing several feet away from him, her head facing the ground.  
_

_"Isabella?" Phineas said, not recognizing her so gloomy. Then she raised her head at him, revealing the streams of tears running down her face. Phineas wondered what was wrong. He almost never saw her sad. He knew something was wrong.  
_

_"How could you?" Isabella choked. "What?" Phineas asked, feeling very shocked and confused. Had he really done something wrong? Was it a misunderstanding? He didn't know. He turned around to see Baljeet crying into Buford's shoulder, Buford gave the poor confused red head a death glare. "Too far man" was all Buford said. _

_Phineas stood there, until he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned around to see none other than his own brother, Ferb. The Brit had a sad, disappointing look on his face as he faced the red head. "Ferb, not you too" Phineas uttered, now almost on the verge of tears. Ferb continued to look at his brother for a moment, then he looked away in hurt. "I don't know you anymore" Ferb muttered to him. "Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, now crying and wanting an explanation. Ferb didn't respond, he only turned his back on him. _

_The poor, misunderstood Phineas kept looking at his friends, tears in his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, he never did anything wrong, he knew it. He stayed there, until he heard shouting from behind him. He turned around, and saw an angry mob standing behind him, all the faces recognizable. He stood in fear and confusion. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Monster!" "Demon Kid!" "You Cruel Soul!" they shouted, each one giving a painful ping in the young boy's heart. Then they took a few steps forward. Phineas stepped back equally. "Wait! I don't understand!" Phineas pleaded, hoping they would listen.  
_

_Unfortunately, they didn't, and they started to chase him. Phineas then ran as fast as he could, now fearing for his life. He continued to run until he saw a cliff. He tried to stop, but he accidentally tripped and almost fell over the edge. Luckily though, he caught the ledge, and his now hanging on the side of a cliff (talk about a cliffhanger huh). He tried to lift himself up, but failed. Finally he saw someone stand in front of him. He saw that it was his sister, Candace.  
_

_Candace was looking down on him, with a mad yet disappointed look on her face. Phineas looked back, with a pleading expression. "You're not my brother anymore" Candace said, before stomping the ground hard, causing the edge to crumble.  
_

_Then, Phineas lost his grip and began to fall. As he fell, he looked at his sister in disbelief, hurt, and fear.  
_

_He continued to fall, until he was gone.  
_

_*End Nightmare*  
_

Phineas woke up with a jolt. He was panting heavily, sweat on his head. After a moment, he looked at the platypus beside him, picked him up, and held him close. Perry looked at him and chattered. Phineas looked back and scratched the platypus's head. "It's nothing Perry, nothing but a nightmare" the red head told his loyal pet.

Then he went pack to sleep.

* * *

FINISHED CHAPPY! BOOYAH!

Now, before you ask questions, I know it's weird for Phineas to sleep in the middle of the day, but he doesn't have a lot else to do. Maybe he's trying to hibernate or something.

Anyway, if you guys are confused with anything, let me know and I'll be glad to explain.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Search For Phin 4**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

Hi Everyone! This is chapter 4!

I know I'm taking a while to type my fics, but I was PMing someone I know.

Anyway, here's the 4th chappy

* * *

Phineas was still sleeping (I still think he's trying to find a way to hibernate). It's been almost a day now, and he hasn't eaten a thing. Perry was still being held by him, making sure he's alright. Then, he heard Phineas's stomach growling. He then looked at Phineas with a concerned look on his face. _"Oh no, Phineas will starve if he doesn't eat. I should do something"_ Perry thought to himself, before squirming out of the boys arms and opening the wall. Then he walked out (in his mindless disguise) and headed for the kitchen.

Ferb was sitting at the table, reading his usual book. Ferb was very worried for his brother. He didn't have any idea where he could be or what could've happened to him. He really wanted to go along with Candace to help find him, but she gave strict orders to _stay there. _After a couple of minutes, he felt the presence of something. He quickly turned around, hoping greatly that it was Phineas, but, it was only Perry. Ferb realized this and gave a disappointing and longing sigh. Then, without the platypus knowing, he watched him get a couple of apples out of the fridge, and walk off (again, still in disguise). After a few seconds, Ferb decided to follow him.

As Perry made his way down the basement, Ferb wasn't too far behind. When Ferb finally reached the bottom, he peaked his head around the corner. Then he saw Perry enter the secret room in the wall. What he saw was shocking to him, especially when he saw the person inside it. He saw Phineas. He was completely shocked to see his almost always optimistic brother in depression (a little exaggerated, but a description of sorts) in a secret room he never knew of. At first, he was going to call Candace right away, but then, he thought for a second.

Then, he rushed upstairs and into his room. He knew he saw something like this somewhere. After Ferb stormed into their room, he went under his bed to look through all his books he keeps under there. After about 2 dozen books (this kid really likes to read), he finally found the book. It was the Guide to Moods. Every mood someone can get is in that book (though I have no idea why he has it). He opened the book and flipped the pages until he found the chapter he was looking for, chapter 11, _hurt._ He skipped some of it until he got to the effects of it. This is what it said.

_"Hurt is a common feeling someone receives when they have been betrayed, lied to, left behind, forgotten, and/or other circumstances. Although it is common, it is also difficult to get over. Most times, it is not too hard to cure, but if it is serious, it can take an extended period of time.  
_

_People feeling this way will most likely go through changes in behavior, actions, speech, and reactions. Though if the situation is serious, the suspect can be prone to depression, loss of energy, loss of inspiration, appetite loss, feelings of guilt and hopelessness, strong levels of broken or weak trust in other people, paranoia or anxiety, difficulty concentrating, and thoughts of suicide."  
_

This seriously worried Ferb. Since he only got a glimpse of Phineas, he was not sure how many symptoms the red head has exactly. Though, he does know that Phineas has developed a very weak trust in others since he just went in hiding without even telling his own _brother_, That was surprising. He also saw he had a lack of energy, which was also surprising. Ferb reread this, and stopped at the horrible word, _suicide._ That word seemed to send chills down his spine the more he looked at it.

_"Would Phineas really consider suicide?" "Would one misunderstanding cause him to kill himself?"_ Ferb thought in fear. He feared losing his brother forever. Getting a brother was one of the best things that's ever happened to him. He didn't want that to ever disappear. He wouldn't live with himself if that happened.

Then he thought of how he could help him. He knew he couldn't just walk up to him and say it up-front about it, that would only make it worse if anything.

He had to be careful about this, or he might lose his closest friend and brother.

* * *

Fin! or end in French (I think)

By the way, Phineas isn't really going to kill himself, he isn't **that **upset. That would just be too extreme.

Well, I know this took awhile, but I finally did it.

See you next chappy! BYE!


End file.
